


Late Night Worries

by createdbymeg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/createdbymeg/pseuds/createdbymeg
Summary: [Takes place the night before the Battle Of Endor in ROTJ]While Han and Leia find themselves still awake when it's dark out, Han opens himself up a little more.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Hanleia Exchange





	Late Night Worries

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is like my first fanfic I've written 😳 (Well, unless you count the Spongebob x One Direction x Fish Hooks x Ruff Ruffman x Megamind crossover comic-fics I made when I was 7-10 LMAOOOOOO... I had a wild imagination, ok?) Low-key kinda anxious about this, I know it's not perfect and kinda short fvvgacsvcs but I enjoy y'all enjoy it tho :)  
> Especially i-ll-be-the-moon on Tumblr since I was your Secret Santa <3

Leia had been woken up. As she opened her eyes, she saw Han walk out of the hut they were in. She got up to follow him but tried to stay quiet while doing so. After about a minute of searching for him in the dark, she saw his figure on one of the brights and came near him slowly.

“Han… is everything alright?” Leia asked.

“Yes,” Han said in a deep tone, “just doing a little late-night thinking, that’s all.”

Leia knew something was up. She came closer to him and touched his hand.

“Han, everyone else is asleep. If something is bothering you-”

“I SAID I’M FINE LEIA, GOSH!” he uttered while turning away from Leia.

It took a good five seconds for Han to regret yelling at her once again. The scoundrel turned back around to look at the princess. Despite it being the night, he could still see her eyes clearly.  
After a moment of silence, Han finally found the right words to speak, “Leia… things haven’t been the same since I got out of that carbon. I mean, so much happened while I was in it and I didn’t know if I would ever see you guys again… I still have a lot to process.”

Leia grows closer to Han and grabs his hand once again.

“Han… I didn’t know that. Why wouldn’t you tell me?” she says in a concerning manner.

“Well… throughout my years, I’ve learned to keep my problems to myself and just move along. However, it’s not always easy. In fact… it can be really tough at times.” Han replied in a weeping voice.

Leia could see how hard he was trying to keep his emotions in. Then, she saw a tear come out from his eye. She lifted up her other hand to wipe it off his face and her hand stayed on it.

As they stared at one other, Leia calmly said, “Han, never be afraid to tell me stuff like this. You shouldn’t have to force yourself to keep your emotions in. Let them be free. It wouldn’t make you any less tough or strong. Trust me, I know.”

After hearing what she said, Han’s frown turned into a little smile. He softly grabbed the back of her head as they both went in for a gentle kiss. They pulled back after a couple of seconds and embraced in a warm hug. When the two have their arms wrapped around each other, they feel like they’re the only two people in the world. They feel safe and at home. They wish it could last forever.

Han sighs and begins to speak, “Leia, I-”

“I know”, Leia responds

Han pulls back to look at Leia with a big smile.

“So, is this gonna be our thing?” Han continues.

“What thing?”, Leia replies with a small laugh.

“You know… what we just did.”

“Huh?”

“What?”

“I’m joking around!”, Leia laughs, “I’d love to make it our thing.”

As they both smile, they lean in for short but sweet kiss and then nuzzle their noses. Han and Leia join hands and walk back to their hunt to go back to sleep.


End file.
